Promises
by Surai Nakamori
Summary: Miyako Sudo only wanted to find her missing boyfriend, Masumi Makimura. But the Lost Village had other plans in store for her... [MasumiMiyako]
1. Type 07: Prologue

_Disclaimer: I honestly wish I owned Fatal Frame II, but it belongs to Tecmo and Keisuke Kikuchi. But that's okay, they probably make Fatal Frame a hell of a lot scarier than I could anyway. _

_Yargh. School is hell. Not much writing for me lately.  
_

_-Sigh-_

_ Well, I've been debating for a while now whether or not to post this fic. I guess something possessed me to do it. Since you all liked my Itsuki fic and such._

_Oh, and for all those who can't see, I am a huge Fatal Frame fan. I also love Itsuki. Obviously I love Masumi and Miyako too since I wrote a fic just for them. Hell, I love Fatal Frame, period._

_Okay, I'm shutting up now. nn() _

_So here you go! Another FF fic. Uber shortness, but that's because it's the prologue! _

_Enjoy. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- _

_Prologue: Why?_

-

-

"Masumi…?"

The soft, terrified voice of Miyako Sudo echoed through the halls of the Osaka house.

"Where are you Masumi?"

It was so quiet she could hear her own heartbeat, and her footsteps crunched the old, rotting floor of the abandoned house. But she knew he was here. She knew he came back. He _promised_ he'd come back. And she could sense him here…

The creaking of the old door to the back room startled Miyako when she opened it, and she gasped softly at the bitter cold of the small room. She stepped inside, slowly, one foot after the other as she walked around the ruined partition screen.

"Masumi!" Miyako sighed with relief at the form of her lover standing there, his hunched back turned to her. Was it her imagination, or was he glowing...?

"Masumi…? Are you okay?" She whispered when she approached him. Slowly reaching out, she placed her small hand on his shoulder. His own freezing palm closed over hers in a tight grip, and he quickly turned around to face her.

A shrill scream rang through the All God's Village.


	2. Type 14: Part II

_Disclaimer: Nope. _

_Woo ...I'm back. Part two! Crowd...rejoice._

_...Anyway. Here's where I blab about my fic and obssession with the, in my opinion, greatest survival -horror game ever made. (Gomen nasai Kikuchi-san, I know you don't like Fatal Frame classified as survival-horror. n.n;)_

_Yeah. I've been thinking about writing a fic for Fatal Frame I too...I'm just in the mood for FF fanfiction. Dunno why. But really, who wouldn't wanna write about Shrine Maidens getting their limbs and head ripped off with ropes for sacred rituals?_

_-Eeps at her ceiling randomly creaking and gets to posting this so she can go to bed- _

_Well, here you are. Another somewhat short chapter. Ah well._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_-_

_Part II: Follow the Crimson Butterfly_

_-_

_-_

Masumi Makimura wandered down the small trail, humming to himself while he surveyed the area. The forest was beautiful, and it pained him slightly at the thought that it would soon be destroyed when the dam was built. The geological surveyor sat down on a large rock beside a creek and sighed contently. The tall, lush trees created shade where he was sitting, and he looked up at the bright sky he could see through the leaves. He rested his notebook on his knee and began to write:

_The forest area is quite lovely. Thick trees, beautiful land, and gorgeous creeks. I haven't found anything unusual as of yet. It seems pretty clear for the All God's Dam._

Masumi felt a tingle run up his spine, and he slowly closed his notebook. He stood up and looked around the quiet, peaceful forest. Among the green, he spotted something red approaching him.

A crimson butterfly.

He held out his hand, and the delicate creature landed on the tip of his finger. It's wings beat slowly, before it darted off and began to fly deeper into the woods.

_Follow it…_ A voice inside him said.

Before he knew it, Masumi began following the butterfly. He didn't notice the sky growing darker, he didn't notice the trees growing thicker, he didn't notice the small deities statue he passed. All he was focused on was the beautiful crimson butterfly ahead of him.

He stopped when the butterfly disappeared, and gasped softly at the sight before him. Four tall stone pillars, with a large boulder in the middle of them. Masumi curiously walked around it, gently running his hand along the cold stone, his brows furrowed in thought. _What could this be? _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the butterfly again. Turning around, Masumi's eyes widened.

Hundreds of crimson butterflies flew past him, from the stone formation, and into the village before him. The dark village that was wreathed in a thick fog. The deserted village Masumi has only heard rumors of. His dry lips moved to form the words, but barely a whisper came out.

"The Lost Village."

Masumi turned around and headed back he way he came. He didn't want to get involved with this village, and he had business to do. His eyes filled with disbelief as he gaped at the Torii gates he came through before.

The Torii gates with nothing behind them but trees and brush.


End file.
